


Every Brearh You Take

by moria_mu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Underage Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moria_mu/pseuds/moria_mu





	Every Brearh You Take

再次黑化OOC预警，再次未成年人（十四岁）自慰预警。  
建议搭配同名歌曲服用。歌手Chase Holfelder  
=====================

夜深了，夏日的昆虫安静了下来，外面马路上，偶尔有一辆车掠过，用它们昏黄的车灯扫过室内，拂过旅馆房间里缓缓起伏的身体。

房间里，如果你仔细听，能听到一个轻轻的呼吸声，缓慢绵长，说明这人已经熟睡，但这里不止一个人。Sam无声地起身下床，来到Dean的身边，站在床边，将眼前的景象贪婪饮下。

十八岁的Dean已相当健壮，衣服的更替跟不上他身体的生长，此时此刻，他习惯性地趴在床上，后脑对着Sam，两手抱着枕头，过于短小的背心和底裤绷在身上，无力遮挡那些丘陵般起伏的诱人躯体。

诱人，是的，Sam屏住呼吸，伸出手，如果他足够坦白的话，他就会用这个词去形容他的哥哥。

Every breath you take.

手指轻触肩胛骨，不，并没有真的接触，Sam将手掌悬停在Dean的背上，隔着蝉翼那么薄的一层空气，感受着他的每一个呼吸带来的涨落。

学校里那些女孩曾碰触过这里，那些被Dean的嘴唇和皮衣迷得神魂颠倒的女孩，Sam看着她们挂在Dean身上，被吻得瘫软在他的臂弯里，两手无助地抓住他的背，当她们发出细细的喘息的时候，那些柔弱的手就放在这里，放在Sam掌下咫尺处的肩胛骨上。

Every smile you fake.

Dean的后颈暴露在空气中，这里是人类的弱点，你可以用一个快速而精准的攻击——比如手刀——瞬间放倒一个彪形大汉，Sam和Dean的海军陆战队式训练让他们明白其中利害，他们几乎从不暴露这个部位，除了现在。

Sam允许自己的指尖轻轻掠过那些短发，噢他控制得太好了，Dean在梦中可能只会以为这是一阵微风，他的发色比他浅，不是褐色，不，他的发色是烤熟的杏仁，被阳光淋上蜂蜜，奢侈地流淌下来，流淌到他的后颈，融化为浅金色的绒毛。

但就连这里，也有别人碰触过，外人，那个叫Tom的男孩，和Dean在同一个球队，其他人都对Dean敬仰有加，唯独那个家伙不是，他对他勾肩搭背，把他愚蠢的大手搭在他的后颈上，而他没有躲闪。

Sam呼吸轻颤，他的手不由自主地握成拳。

“我们今天干得不错！”庆功派对上，醉醺醺的Tom凑近Dean，手里拿着两瓶啤酒，他的声音很大，为了盖过周围吵杂声，“要我说，这可得感谢你！”

“别胡说。”Dean酒量比他们好多了，他挂着完美的笑容，只有Sam能看出他实际上只感到无聊，但还是接过了那瓶酒。

“拜托，你该为自己的功劳自豪，Dean，”那小子用肩膀撞了撞Sam的兄长，被酒精熏红的眼睛看着他，脑袋歪着，几乎要挨到他的肩膀，太近了，他离得太近了，Dean该拉开距离的，但他没有。

“照这个势头下去，我们能打进州比赛。”

“是啊，是啊，”Dean敷衍地赞同道，举起酒瓶凑到嘴边，“如果我没转学的话。”

“嘿，嘿，”Tom突然严肃起来，转身面对着Dean（太近了），还拿走了他手里的酒瓶（我的），“我说真的，你应该留下来，你和我，咱们能干成一些了不起的事儿。”说着，Tom把手放在了Dean的后颈。

砰！

Sam身边桌上的玻璃瓶猛然爆裂，酒液和碎渣喷了自己满头满脸。

“Sam！”

转眼间，Dean就来到了他面前，蹲下来，一双大手在他脸上身上摸索着，动作迅速又慌乱。

“你没事吧？受伤了吗？”

“发、发生了什么？”Sam从刘海下面眨了眨眼睛，无辜地看着自己的哥哥，“我没碰那些酒瓶。”

“我知道，没人说是你碰的。”Dean没找到任何伤口，便长出了一口气，几近怜爱地擦了擦Sam脸上的酒水泡沫，“是我的错，我不该带你来的。”

“别送我回去……”十二岁的Sam脸上全是稚嫩和无助，他轻轻地扯住兄长的袖子，“我不想一个人呆在房子里。”

Dean无可奈何地摇摇头，对他笑了，是的，这才是他真正的笑容，只属于Sam的，毫无保留的笑容，让他全身流淌着暖融融的感觉，如果Sam喝过酒，这就一定是他醉酒的感觉。

“行啦，我们回去吧。”Dean起身，拍了拍Sam毛蓬蓬的脑袋。

“别拍我头，我不是小孩子了。”Sam抗议道。

“那你长高点儿啊，小豆芽。”Dean调笑道。

“Tom，我先走了。”Dean回头跟他的同学打招呼，后者点了点头。

“再见，Tom。”Sam也回头挥了挥手，对他露出甜甜的笑容。

如果说第二天的训练Tom没能来，那只能怪他喝太多了，有时候酒精也会使人做噩梦和发高烧的，这并不常见，甚至可以说没人见过，但也完全有可能。

Every tear you shed.

Sam尽可能安静地平息自己的呼吸，拳头舒展开，轻轻笼罩在Dean的后颈上，我的，他咬着牙关，这里是我的。

Dean动了动，仿佛即将醒来，但他只是在枕头上换了个边，面向Sam的位置，又砸了咂嘴，继续睡了。

Sam无法控制自己，他爬上Dean的床，悄悄蹭到近旁，歪着脑袋，以便更好地看到对方的面孔。

Dean的鼻子被枕头压得有些弯，爸爸多次说过这种睡姿不利于健康，但是Dean总也改不了，Sam知道为什么，正如Sam知道他有时候会做噩梦，会在被子里蜷缩成一团，抽噎声紧紧地压制在枕头里，几乎听不见，但Sam听见了，Sam看见了。

他轻轻拨了拨Dean的睫毛，那羽片般的睫毛，现在是干燥的，但Sam知道它们被泪水压得垂下来是什么样子，Dean从来不让任何人看到自己软弱的一面，哪怕是面对爸爸，哦不，尤其是面对爸爸，唯独在Sam身边的时候，Dean偶尔会放下心防，让他能窥见所有那些防卫之下的温柔。

总有一天，Sam暗自发誓，总有一天，我会成为你的保护者，不让你再流一滴眼泪。

Every vow you break.

Dean的嘴唇给他带来过不少麻烦，那些眼神，哦天哪，那些觊觎的眼神，Sam跟在他身边，看得清清楚楚，Dean总会挺起胸膛握紧拳头，从那些肮脏的眼神中打出一条路，但是Sam想做得更多，他想点燃那些眼珠，他想让那些人在痛苦中缓慢地死去，留下一根根漆黑的炭柱和绕梁三日的惨叫，以标记他们的越权。

他俯下身子，让自己的脸与Dean齐平，指尖划过颧骨，来到饱满的嘴唇。

他的兄长有着引人犯罪的嘴唇，每个人都知道，包括Dean自己。

他喜欢舔自己的嘴唇，有时候会咬住它们，或者在双唇间叼着什么东西，他喜欢玩弄那两片粉色肉瓣，就像孔雀炫耀自己的羽毛。

如果他知道自己的作为在Sam脑中激起了怎样的想象，他可能就不会这么做了。

但他永远不会知道，Sam是多想把他的双唇据为己有，含在自己的齿间，狠狠啃咬，轻轻舔舐，让它们充血饱满、鲜红欲滴，或者把自己滚烫的分身塞进去，让他咳呛，清澈的唾液从嘴角溢出。哦天哪，Sam胸中绞痛，他的拇指轻轻落在Dean的下唇，那细微的接触像闪电般击穿了他，他颤抖着，按下去，睡梦中的Dean顺从地开启双唇，一阵吐息拂过Sam的指尖。只是温热的而呼吸，却几乎烧毁他的皮肤。

一股热流汇集在小腹，Sam发现自己硬了。

他侧躺在Dean面前，伸手去抚摸自己的分身，紧盯着对方的嘴唇，想象着它们顺从地张开，包裹住自己，他会用怎样的技巧？他会不会用舌头挑逗他的龟头？也许他还会调皮地笑着，抬眼看着Sam，满足于让自己的弟弟感到舒服。

Sam握住柱身，加大了些力道。Dean会用力吮吸他，脸颊凹陷，那双美丽的眼睛轻轻合上，就像喝啤酒时那样，他会陶醉于Sam的肉棒的味道。Sam浑身颤抖起来，胯部不由自主地抽动，让分身在手里不断抽插，快感的热浪冲刷过他全身，他嘴巴大张，发出无声的嘶喊，噢，Dean，我的哥哥，我的爱人，我的，我的。

Dean动了动，眼皮微颤，还没有睁开，Sam立即冻住，屏住呼吸，整个房间弥漫着紧张的寂静。

“mmm…Sammy？”Dean闭着眼睛懒洋洋地哼道。

“我在，”Sam轻声回答，“没事，只是我而已，没事。”他不由自主地抚上Dean的唇角，手指上还带着些前液，带着他的气味，在那双唇瓣上留下罪恶的痕迹。

“嗨，你是Sam Winchester吗？”

一个不太熟悉的女声响起，Sam关上自己橱柜的门，发现身边围着好几个女孩子，似乎是跟他同年级的，但Sam认不出来——频繁的转学已经让他放弃了交朋友这件事——她们的眼睛闪闪发亮，捧着一些华丽的信封，噢，Sam知道这是怎么回事了。

“交给Dean的信吗？”他百无聊赖地问道。

“是的！噢Sam你太善解人意了！”“你哥喜欢什么颜色？”“他是不是喜欢摇滚乐？”“你觉得他会喜欢棕发女孩吗？”

刺耳的蜂鸣在Sam脑中响起。

够了！

轰然一声，女孩们兴奋的笑容凝固在脸上，眼睛直直地看着Sam，又仿佛没有看任何东西，她们一动不动，而Sam却能感觉到她们的肢体，就如同那些肢体是自己的一样，这让他产生了一个猜想，而十二岁的他，毫无顾忌地试验了一下。

其中一个女孩立即将自己手里装点着精美蕾丝贴纸的信封撕得粉碎。

Sam愣了几秒，他有些害怕，但更多的是满意，几秒钟后，他点点头，露出了与年龄完全相符的纯真笑容。

“不要妄想了，Dean Winchester不属于你们，散去吧。”

他属于我。Sam看着四下走开的女孩们，脑中的蜂鸣声越发响亮。

Dean很受欢迎，他也相当得意，仗着十几岁的青春，尽情挥霍自己的魅力，每当看见他周旋于层出不穷的女孩们之间，Sam都会感到胸中隐隐绞痛，滚烫的火焰从脚底升起，伴着千万人的惨叫，像是遥远的海啸，模糊又可怕。

Oh can't you see? You belong to me. How my poor heart aches with every step you take.

Sam绝不会对Dean使用自己的力量。这是Sam从未说出口的誓言，他的哥哥是他的圣坛，他可以把全世界撕碎，铺陈在他脚下，但他绝不会玷污他。

何况，他也不需要，Dean是如此信任他，在听到Sam的回应后，便重回沉眠中。

是的，Sam不是普通人，他几年前发现了这股力量，便开始悄悄地探索起来，近两年越发熟练，也越发大胆了，Sam怀疑爸爸已经发现了，偶尔，他会看见他从后视镜看着自己，眼神复杂，惯常的忧虑里，似乎还带着一丝恐惧。近两年Dean的训练量和猎魔任务陡然加重，和Sam呆在一起的时间也变短了很多。

Sam是个聪明的孩子，他知道爸爸在做什么。那是徒劳的。

我会成长为一个强大的存在，蜂鸣声震耳欲聋，Sam却觉得十分悦耳，我会强过爸爸，强过所有的怪物，没有人能把你从我身边抢走。

Sam预见未来的自己，高大而强壮，足以把他的兄长圈在怀里。他会把Dean按倒在impala的前盖上，贴在他背上，狠狠撞进他的身体。他会把他抬到桌子上，而Dean会主动分开大腿，接纳Sam的侵入，Sam会粗暴地揪住Dean后脑的头发，而Dean会抬起头迎接他的亲吻，从喉咙里流淌出最婉转的呻吟。Sam会温柔地吻他，然后狠狠地操他，在厨房灶台上，在旅馆里，在阴暗的小巷，在战斗后的肾上腺素中，在慵懒的夏日午后。

他会把自己的兄长按在自己怀里，让他坐在自己的分身上，Dean柔韧的腰肢扭动着取悦自己，他会狠狠地啃噬他的双唇，他的喉结，他的肩膀，在上面留下层层标记，射在他身体里，一次又一次，直到精液从缝隙里溢出来，直到Dean求饶，Sam也不会罢休，不，他会从后面紧紧抱住Dean，就像肉食动物终于捉住了自己的猎物。他会让Dean看着前方的镜子，看着镜中他俩的肉体缠绵、拧绞、撞击，Dean的脸颊飞红，眼中含泪，汗涔涔的胸膛布满深红的吻痕，Sam的双臂禁锢住他，青筋游走在皮肤上完全一样的纹身叠在一起，Sam的分身没入他的身体，眼睛锁住他的视线，让自己所有的病态、占有、狠辣都毫无保留地展现出来，同时紧紧箍住Dean的身躯，让他无处可逃，而Dean也不会逃跑，不，他会全盘接受，完全打开自己，报以同等的感情。肮脏的水声伴随着喘息和呻吟填满整个房间，而快感和欲望和吞噬一切的爱填满他们的灵魂，直到dean什么也说不出来，只除了Sam，Sammy。

“Sammy……”

梦中的Dean叹息道，Sam无声地嘶吼着地达到了高潮。

几分钟后，Sam从卫生间出来，用干净的手指按了按自己的嘴唇，又轻轻点在Dean的唇峰。

终有一天。


End file.
